


Root Reboot

by CaseyROCKS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyROCKS/pseuds/CaseyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts with the last scene of the actual series ending episode 5x13 (Return 0).  Personally, I want to believe the series ended on episode number 5x09 (Sotto Voce) with the last shot of the whole Team Machine at the base of the bridge.  The rest of the episodes after that were trope-y, cliché-filled and badly written with plotholes you could drive a truck through.  The acting was awesome, however. AA and SS both deserve Emmys. </p>
<p>So yeah, this is a very short FIX-IT fic based on show canon.  Why did I write it?  Because I have a multi-fandom fic in progress that involves some POI characters in a big way, and I really like to keep the created canon in my fandom universes consistent. </p>
<p>Besides, ROOT (and the SHOOT pairing) deserved better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root Reboot

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters from Person of Interest belong to me.  Damn.  However, they do belong to Jonathan Nolan, Warner Brothers Television and CBS.  I am only borrowing them for maybe eight or so short pages (I use an 11 font) and I promise to put them back happier than the way I found them.**

**Well, a few of them anyway.**

**Considering what their owners did to them…that ain’t gonna be hard. {.g.}**

**~~~~~**

 

 

“I’ll see ya when I see ya.”

“Not if I see you first.”

Shaw slid out of the booth, then braced herself on the table, leaned over and kissed Lionel on the cheek.  “Hier, Bear,” she commanded while stealing one more fry off Fusco’s plate.  She popped the fry in her mouth, and with one last wink, she and Bear turned and exited the diner.

Shaw left Fusco and began walking aimlessly down the street. She turned to Bear, “Well, Handsome, I guess we need to find a place of our own and some gainful employment.  I have to keep you in gourmet kibble, don’t I?”  Shaw weaved her way through the throngs of people in the mid-morning, early lunch sidewalk traffic.  As she sidestepped past another booth, she did a double-take as the phone rang.  Shaw decided to ignore it, but Bear had another thought in mind and stopped short.  He whined and nudged Shaw toward the phone.  She took a deep breath and picked up the receiver.

“Hi Sweetie, can you hear me okay?”

“You made it.”  

“I told you that I wasn’t going to leave you.”

“Wait… what?!?” Shaw was slightly pulled off balance when Bear lunged.  His attention was suddenly drawn back in the direction of the diner.  “Bear! Volg!  Zit!”  Sameen pulled back on the leash and regained control of the dog.  Bear finally sat, but continued to whine and his eyes kept glancing back and forth between Shaw and the far end of the street. Shaw leaned over to scold him. “Knock it off, Bear.  What’s gotten into…?”

“I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.  Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm.”  She heard the voice through the receiver still in her hand.

Sameen straightened up and looked around for the nearest camera. She raised the handset back to her ear.   “Seriously?  You using her voice is enough to drive me crazy.  Did you just make an ass joke?   The obsession with my ass and innuendos are a little too freaky.”  She blew out a frustrated breath.  “Pick another voice, now!” She thought her tone left no room for argument but she was proven wrong.

“Oh honey, your ass is no joke; it’s a work of art and I thought you liked my innuendos.”  A slight pause and then, “Wait?!? What do you mean _her_ voice?”

“Root.” Shaw said, peevishly.

“Yes, Sweetie….”

“Okay, That’s it.  I’m done.”   Sameen forcefully hung up.  She turned to the camera again and childishly flipped it off.  A split second later she found the leash being yanked from her hand as Bear leapt at someone. She turned her body just in time to see a body being knocked to the ground but couldn’t tell who due to Bear’s standing over the person.

“Hey, Baby,” was choked out between giggles and dog kisses. “You missed me?  I missed you too, Big Boy. Yes, I did.” 

“Bear! Af!”  Shaw pulled back on the leash, then grabbed the dog at the shoulders and moved him to the side.  “Oh, no; I don’t know what got into him.  I am so sor… Root?”  Shaw’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Hi Darlin’; I’m home.” Root lay on the sidewalk propped up by her elbows as if she hadn’t a care in the world.  Bear continued to wiggle a happy dance next to her while giving more doggie kisses to any part of Root he could.  Root just closed her eyes and let him.

Shaw’s left hand reached immediately behind her ear.  She felt nothing but smooth skin.  _No implant,_ she thought and gave a small sigh.  She continued staring down at Root. 

The prone brunette gave the dog a pat on the side and he moved over a bit.  “Give a girl a hand?”  Root raised her arm out and wiggled her fingers.

Shaw reached down with her right hand and pulled the woman to her feet.

Root immediately grabbed Shaw’s left hand from her neck and placed it over her own heart.  She looked very deeply into Sameen’s eyes and very seriously said, “Very real. Very alive.”  She nodded once at Shaw and wordlessly asked if she believed her. 

Shaw swallowed hard and nodded back.  “But…how? Fusco said…”

“Fusco saw what he needed to see.  The Machine and I had to do something to get Harry to act.  I’m sorry Sam, I….”

Sameen pulled her hand away and poked Root in the chest.  “I spent <.poke.>  the last two <.poke.> weeks mour… thinking you <.poke.> were dead. Hell, I visited your… <.poke.> YOUR  grave.   Two weeks, Root. Do you know what that is like?”

Bear got between them, sat at Root’s feet and growled up at Shaw.

Shaw gave him a disappointed look.  “Traitor.”

Bear got a grin and a good scratch between his ears and then Root’s expression sobered. She tried to keep her voice calm but a bit of irritation bled through.  “Yeah, Sameen, I **_do_** know what it’s like.  I spent months not knowing if you were dead or alive.” 

Shaw turned and took a single step away in an effort to regain her composure.  Any anger Root felt disappeared and her voice softened. “This was not payback for that, Shaw.”  Root grabbed Shaw’s arm to get her attention again.  She waited for the shorter woman to turn back to her. “Look, had you been the one to come to the hospital, you would have known from the start.  I knew that you would be able to keep it a secret and make it believable to the others so the plan would work.  But I couldn’t be sure that John or Lionel would even accept the plan.  Do you really think the big lug would go along with a flat out manipulation of Harry?  And… and even if they did go along with it… one slip up and it would all be for nothing.  The Machine told me that Lionel was coming to the hospital.  It had to be believable. I didn’t have much time and I was still recovering from the surgery.   Bad morgue lightning, some makeup and a very attentive, well-paid morgue assistant was the best we could do on short notice.   He moved Lionel in and out of there quickly.”  Root grinned. “Although I think me laying there with my eyes open really freaked him out.”  She shook her head, “I’m sorry.  Once the plan was put into motion, I couldn’t contact you.”

Shaw took a deep breath and blew it out. “So where have you been?” 

“In hiding….“ She paused. “... healing. I did really get shot by two bullets. The Taser in my pocket slowed down one of the bullets but didn’t stop it completely. The other was a deep graze that bled a lot.”  Root looked around. “As much as I wanted to be involved, I couldn’t take the chance of Harold finding out and shutting down the system again.”  She grabbed both of Shaw’s hands in her own. “This was the only simulation that The Machine won in its duel with Samaritan.  This was our **only** chance. She also knew that she would probably die too.”   

Root took a deep breath.  “Right after Lionel left the hospital, The Machine decided that our connection would have to be severed and soon.  She told me that she arranged for my body - in this case, an empty casket - to be buried at Hart Island.  If she got any indication that Samaritan was tracking me to get their hands on the implant, she would have the official records show the body being claimed and cremated.  She said that she would use the Thornhill name to make Samaritan think that Harry was just a step ahead of their thinking.”

“No implant?” Shaw asked and Root nodded. “So you don’t know anything about what has happened?”

“Know what?” 

“How did you find me?” Shaw changed the direction of the questions.

Root reached out and scratched Bear between the ears. “Bear’s microchip.  I knew that someone,” she swallowed hard, “whoever survived would be back for the dog.”  She continued scratching, “After the internet issues settled back down, I tracked him to Lionel and then waited and hoped….”

“So you have no clue about Finch or Reese,” she took a breath, “or The Machine?”

“The Machine stopped talking to me once Harry turned it loose.  While I was recovering, I felt the implant short out and then go completely silent.   I’m not sure if that was just to keep anyone from trying to track me or more to keep me in the dark so I wouldn’t join in.  She knew I would want to save her if I could but maybe this was her way of saving me.”

“Reese and Finch are missing.” Shaw blurted out.

“It has been weeks.” Root looked distressed.  “Nothing?”

Sameen shook her head. “Fusco was with me and The Machine in the subway.  Reese and Finch went to upload the virus to one last set of servers.”  She absently scratched Bear’s head when he nudged into her hand.  “We don’t know what happened to them.”  She paused.  “Or The Machine. She was dying when we abandoned the subway.”

“Well, I am still the best hacker I know....” Root shrugged.  “Maybe I can....”

“And?” Shaw interrupted.

“We see what we can find out and then we go from there.”

Shaw nodded and gestured for them to start walking down the street.  Bear took up his regular heel position on Shaw’s left and Root was on Shaw’s right. 

Shaw stopped suddenly again and snapped her fingers.  “By the way, not that I wasn’t glad to see it but when did you have time to get an entire locker of Semtex?”

“Not telling.” Root smirked. “A gal has got to have some secrets.”

Shaw chuckled and shook her head.  She gestured at Root to continue walking.  Sameen kept glancing over at her companion as if she was going to disappear at any moment.  “Where have you been staying? I thought all the safe houses were compromised.”

“The Hotel Indigo.”

Shaw scoffed. “Really?  A four-star hotel?”

“What?”  Root threw her hands out to the sides. “I told you I am the best hacker I know.”  She grinned. “And their guest amenities are top-notch.”

“Good, Ms. Happy Hacker - find me and Bear an apartment.”

“What are you looking for, exactly?”

Shaw thought for a moment, trying to decide.  “Well, we were going to see about a two bedroom, so I could have space for my workout gear but....” she paused contemplating her next statement.  _Screw it._  “I guess we could make it a three.”  Even though she was not looking at Root, she knew the woman was beaming.  “That way you could have somewhere to put your computer crap instead of all over the coffee or dining room tables.”  

“Why Sameen, are you asking me to move in with you?”  Root smiled softly and put her hand over her heart.

“Well, it makes sense y’know….”  She started stuttering out her reply, “it would be cheaper sharing expenses and Bear already likes you. You have a habit of getting into trouble and it would be easier for me to protect you if you were close.  Oh and you can’t cook to save your life. You can’t live on just apples.”

“Careful Shaw, you are starting to sound like you like me.”  She smiled brightly and winked at the shorter woman.  

Sameen scratched her nose and muttered quietly, “ _That_ ship kinda sailed already… oh, I dunno… seven thousand times.”

“What?”  Root gave her an odd look since she really hadn’t heard what Shaw had said.

“Not important.”

“Well, I might know a place and no hacking skills are required to get it.”

“Where?”

“SoHo.  There is a loft apartment there….”  Then she lowered her voice and her chin to her chest and said in a rush, “...thatImightalreadyown.”

Shaw stopped her with a hand on her arm.  When Root’s eyes finally met hers Shaw asked, “You own?”

“I bought it long before I met Harry.  I used real money I made from one of my legitimate… ummm… hacking jobs.”

“Illegal hacking jobs, you mean,” Shaw offered with a smirk.

“Fine,” Root shook her head, “but the money was real.”

“SoHo?”

“Uh uh.  A couple of nearby diners and….” She turned her attention to Bear, “a small dog park a couple of blocks away.”    

**WOOF!**

“Bear approves. So, what do you think?”

“I dunno….”

“It has top of the line, practically brand new, kitchen appliances.” Root mumbled to herself, “God knows I don’t use them.”

Shaw smiled at that.  She pretended to mull it over.

“Hardwood floors.  Fireplace.  Minimal furniture.  So… we… **you** can decorate it anyway you want….”

“Pffft.  Do I look like a decorator?”

“And a seventy inch flat screen with four hundred channels….”

“Sold.”

They continued walking down the street talking about this and that and tried to piece together things they did know.

“Hey!”  Shaw stopped short as a thought occurred to her. “I killed the guy that killed... uh… shot you.”

“Blackwell?  Good.”  She grinned. “His shot shattered my favorite Taser.”

Shaw snorted.  “But he really didn’t kill you and I killed him anyway.”

“How?”

“Two… center mass.”

“Nice and clean.”  Root smiled.  “I guess that kinda makes us even.”

Shaw gave her a puzzled look.

“I killed Martine because I thought she killed you.”

“I wondered what happened to her. She was my prime inquisitor and suddenly she disappeared to be replaced by Lambert. How?”

Root made the hand motion. “I snapped her neck.  No muss, no fuss.” 

“Bad ass.”  Shaw nodded her head in admiration.

“Thank you.”  Root took a mock bow.  “I know you told me you killed Lambert when you escaped but do you know what happened to Greer?”

“Killed himself in a game of chicken chess with Finch.”

This time it was Root’s turn to be puzzled. “Should I ask what chicken chess is?”

“Well, he had Finch locked in a room and he was trying to checkmate Finch into giving him The Machine’s override password.  He had the fire suppression system suck all the air out of the room.  He keeled over first and The Machine helped Finch break out.”

“Ooh, pity. I know how much you would have enjoyed turning Greer into Swiss cheese.”

They started walking again, not talking about anything in particular, and they lapsed into occasional silent spells as well.  Sporadically, Root’s arm would bump into Shaw’s, her expression not giving away that her mind going a million miles an hour.  A silly thought popped into her head and she began to hum softly.

Shaw noticed a few moments later.  “What are you humming?”

“Oh, nothing.”  Root continued softly humming her tune.

Shaw racked her brain for a few minutes and then it hit her.  She turned and smacked Root on the arm.  “Seriously?”

“It’s sooooooooo noooooooot my faaauuuuuuuult that it fits our situation here.  Oh c’mon Sam - it is kinda funny.”  She began to sing.  

_“Come and knock on our door…_

_We’ve been waiting for you…_

_Where the kisses are hers…”_

She leaned down and kissed Sameen’s cheek. 

_“And hers…”_

She presented her own cheek.  Shaw shook her head no.

_“And hers…”_

Sung much louder this time. Shaw looked around at the people staring and quickly kissed Root’s cheek.  Root laughed.

_“And his...”_

She kissed the top of Bear’s head. 

_“Three’s company too.”_

Shaw rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at her.  “YOU… ARE… CRAZY.”

“Since when has that ever been relevant?” 

“I’m reconsidering the whole living together idea already.”

“It will be fun.  We can get ‘HERS, HERS and HIS’ towels.”

Sameen ignored her.

Root side-eyed her companion as they continued to walk down the street.  Something was bothering her but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she took a good long look at Shaw.  _That’s it._   Her eyes lit up. She stared at Shaw for a few more moments; long enough for Sameen to feel her gazing at her.

“What?”

“I’m kinda cold,” she said bumping Sameen’s shoulder with her own.

“Forget it.”

“But….”

“Nope.  It’s mine now. And besides, it isn’t that cold out.”

“But it is my favorite leather jacket.”

“Mine too now.”

“But….”

“No.”

Root smiled sweetly and batted her eyes. “Please, Sam?”

“Oh, for God’s sake....” Shaw grabbed Root’s hand in her own and entwined their fingers. 

Root’s eyes widened in surprise.

“There.  Now your hand isn’t cold.”

“Uh, nope… not cold at all.”  Root then thought to herself, _the rest of me is warming up nicely too._

“Good.”

They continued walking in silence, occasionally stopping to let Bear sniff around the phone booths, hydrants and streetlights.  During one of these stops at a booth, the phone rang.  Shaw and Root looked at each other and shrugged.  Root felt her heart speed up and she reached for the phone.

Sameen watched as Root lifted the receiver and raised it to her good ear.  Root never uttered a word but a gleeful smile enveloped her face.

“Hey!?!”  Root exclaimed in surprise as Shaw grabbed the receiver out of her hand.   

“Hey, Skynet.  Shut up and listen.  MINE!  Got it.  MINE!  She needs to heal and we need some down time.  Don’t call us, we’ll call you.”  Shaw rolled her eyes as she listened to the response.  “Six weeks… non-negotiable.”  She hung up the phone then picked it back up again and quickly added, “Oh, glad you are alive.”  This time she put the receiver down for good.

Root stood with her head tilted to one side and her hands on her hips.  She had a mirthful grin on her face.  “Yours?”  She cocked an eyebrow in query.

Shaw entwined their hands again and took off walking.  Root had no choice but to follow. Shaw turned her head and looked over at the beaming Root. “Mine.  You got a problem with that?”

Root shook her head and clasped Shaw’s hand tighter.  “Absolutely… not.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to my awesome beta...for everything.
> 
> If you wish to rant at me for my disclaimer comments or the story… go for it. Any feedback comments, good or bad, are appreciated. Okay, so the good ones are really appreciated. 
> 
> Eventually you will find my other stories (all of them humor) on AO3. For now they can be found on ff.net under CaseyROCKS.


End file.
